ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier Xenoman
Xavier Xenoman is a new series on the BTFF wiki, created by user 8BallSaysOutlookGood. Summary Xavier Xenoman follows an alternate continuation of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien's finale where after Azmuth instead disposes the damaged Ultimatrix, sending to the scrapyard planet of Aul-Turrhen. However, a failed teleportation accident results in the Ultimatrix instead remaining on Earth, where its implemented nano-mechanical systems regenerate its damage, leaving it operable again, but without a user. Although Albedo arrives to reclaim his lost invention, the Ultimatrix has already been discovered by a 16-year-old juvenile delinquent by the name of Xavier, having no last name due to being homeless and unaware of his original family's identity, thus deeming himself Xavier Xenoman. Now having immense power at his disposal, Xavier Xenoman plans to use the original Ultimatrix, who he deems the "Xenotrix", for his own mildly-antagonistic use, but faces several threats who want to take the Xenotrix away from him and has to eventually decide whenever he wants to follow the footsteps of Ben and become a true hero. Characters * Xavier "Xenoman" (main protagonist) * Mercedes (secondary protagonist) * Princess Looma Red Wind (secondary protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey (protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Big Chill (protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur (protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo (protagonist) * Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt (protagonist) * Albedo (main antagonist) * Aggregor (secondary antagonist) * Elena Validus/The Nanobot Queen (secondary antagonist) * Mutant To'kustars (secondary antagonists) * Bad Ben (antagonist) * Nega Ben (antagonist) * Mad Ben (antagonist) * Benzarro (antagonist) * SevenSeven (antagonist) * Violet Offenders (antagonists) * Ubiquitoids (antagonists) * ??? (antagonist) Minor Characters * Ben Tennyson (minor protagonist) * Gwen Tennyson (minor protagonist) * Kevin Levin (minor protagonist) * Rook Blonko (minor protagonist) * Max Tennyson (minor protagonist) * Azmuth (minor protagonist) * Ben 23 (minor protagonist) * Gwen 10 (minor protagonist) * Good Ben (minor protagonist) * Skurd Ben (minor protagonist) * Fem-Ben/Genderben (minor protagonist) * Ben 10,000 (minor protagonist) * Ultimate Ben (minor protagonist) * Gar Red Wind (minor protagonist) * Sublimino (minor antagonist) * Clancy (minor antagonist) * Sssperent (minor antagonist) * Rojo (minor antagonist) * Azul (minor antagonist) * Amarillo (minor antagonist) * Techadon Robots (minor antagonists) Aliens Original Series * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Diamondhead * XLR8 * Grey Matter * Four Arms * Stinkfly * Ripjaws * Upgrade * Ghostfreak * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Blitzwolfer * Snare-oh * Frankenstrike * Perk Upchuck * Ditto * Eye Guy * Way Big * Arctiguana Alien Force * Swampfire * Echo Echo * Humungousaur * Jetray * Big Chill * Chromastone * Brainstorm * Spidermonkey * Goop * Alien X * Murk Upchuck * Lodestar * Rath * Nanomech Ultimate Alien * Water Hazard * AmpFibian * Armodrillo * Terraspin * NRG * Fasttrack * Clockwork * ChamAlien * Shocksquatch * Eatle * Jury Rigg * Buzzshock * Spitter Omniverse * Feedback * Bloxx * Gravattack * Crashhopper * Ball Weevil * Walkatrout * Pesky Dust * Mole-Stache * The Worst * Kickin Hawk * Toepick * Astrodactyl * Bullfrag * Atomix * Gutrot * Whampire Reboot Aliens * Overflow * Gax/Ventrilosquid * Shock Rock * Slapback Evolved Aliens * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Humungousaur * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Wildmutt * Ultimate Way Big * Ultimate Grey Matter/Albedo * Ultimate Arctiguana * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Rath New Aliens * Aerojet * Bronzoon * Butterfly Reflect * Capgrass * Castlux * Drillataur * Geomothy * Grecarden * Imperialance * Kugelblitz * Lock-En-Key * Memory Flash * Mercurious * Nada Surf * Rainbow Connection * Rollback * Sabbattoir * Scapegoat * Shock 'N Void * Steambriner * Volcaniwyrm * Trapflaura * EpiCentaur * Sandbox * Snakepit * 4D2 * MindMatter * Chandelier * Nighthowler * Similamander * Dinosword * Triedge * Eelectricity * Magmalight * Faucet * Oblithium * Vertebrain * Hightide * Barrier Reef * Whalewind * Electro City * Eyezor * Fanfare * Geothermite * Tropiguana * Comatose * Analyzard * Furlock * Sideslash * Intermission * Speedbump * Shadybug * Level-Headed * Poison Dart * Reverbatim * Snot Goblin * Spectrock * Yawnbreaker * Piecemeal New Evolved Aliens * Ultimate Alien X * Ultimate AmpFibian * Ultimate Brainstorm * Ultimate Clockwork * Ultimate Crashhoper * Ultimate Diamondhead * Ultimate Eatle * Ultimate Gutrot * Ultimate Kugelblitz * Ultimate Lodestar * Ultimate Mole-Stache * Ultimate NRG * Ultimate Pesky Dust * Ultimate The Worst * Ultimate Walkatrout * Ultimate Chandelier * Ultimate Upgrade * Ultimate Heatblast * Ultimate Fasttrack * Ultimate XLR8 * Ultimate Shock Rock * Ultimate Armodrillo * Ultimate Jetray * Ultimate Similamander * Ultimate Astrodactyl * Ultimate Bullfrag * Ultimate Feedback * Ultimate Atomix Chapter List * Chapter 1: TBA. * Chapter 2: TBA. * Chapter 3: TBA. * Chapter 4: TBA. * Chapter 5: TBA. * Chapter 6: TBA. * Chapter 7: TBA. * Chapter 8: TBA. * Chapter 9: TBA. * Chapter 10: TBA. * Chapter 11: TBA. Pre-Finale, Part 1. * Chapter 12: TBA. Pre-Finale, Part 2. * Chapter 17: TBA. Finale, Part 1. * Chapter 18: TBA. Finale, Part 2. * Chapter 19: TBA. Finale, Part 3. * Chapter 20: TBA. Finale, Part 4. Trivia * Xavier Xenoman was previously considered to be separated into seasons and individual episodes, but it was later changed to being the length of 20 chapters in one (technical) season. * Xavier Xenoman is not focused toward Ben Tennyson and much of the canon continuity's characters, but he is involved with the plot of the series, sometimes mentioned, and makes cameos, with the same going toward his relatives, such as Gwen and Grandpa Max, and friends, such as Kevin. * Xavier Xenoman was considered to include the Reboot continuity, but was scrapped. ** However, the aliens that originated and debuted from the Reboot continuity, including Overflow, Gax, Shock Rock, and Slapback were eventually added. *** Gax was renamed to Ventrilosquid, due to the fact that Chimera Sui Generis in the Xavier Xenoman continuity had the extra ability of telepathic communication to other members of their species. * Xavier Xenoman contains an immense of free-to-use aliens on the BTFF wiki, much planned to be used in the actual series, with the ones not actually being able to appear simply just confirmed to be unlocked on the Xenotrix. Category:Series Category:Xavier Xenoman Category:Debut Series